At A Whim
by strawhat vampira
Summary: Fifth year. The golden dome thing didn't really do much at the muggle graveyard during Harry's fourth year. What happens when it appears in the Ministry of Magic itself? Warning! Slash, HarryTom or HarryVoldemort,nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Fifth year, Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries

Harry was moving. Duck, shoot, shield, run!

Behind him, he heard "Bombarda!"

He swiveled towards a corner and the spell blasted the wall near him. He didn't stop, his adrenaline rush urging him on.

_Blasted maze! I'm fucking lost! Where are they?_

The cold feeling in his gut that he'd been feeling has been steadily growing stronger, and he looked back to the death eaters after him. There were three of them. _Shit. _There was another door ahead of him, and Harry spelled it open, revealing a shadowy, spacious, intricate hall with many tall pillars and plants and other odd knick knacks. _Ginny! Luna!_ The two girls were brilliantly working together against a bulky death eater under a protego. Under the shadows revealed Neville supporting Hermione's unmoving body. _Where's Ron?_

Harry shot a stunner at the hallway behind him, but the death eaters running towards him evaded it easily. Sneering, one death eater shot a crucio at him, which he managed to roll away from just in time. He shot a tarantallegra back at them, and hit one. A curse shot out towards him-

A figure, quite suddenly, amidst the chaos, jumped in front of Harry and blocked a curse. He crumpled on the the floor. Unmoving.

Harry's jaw dropped. It was Snape.

"SNAPE!" Harry quickly dropped to his side and put up a shield around them. He panickedly felt for a pulse.

There was none.

"STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!"

A voice yelled behind the death eaters, and they dropped to the ground. It was a weak and stumbling Ron- he was behind Harry all along.

A curse connected with Harry's shield.

BOOM!

Harry's shield shattered loudly and sent Harry's survival instincts into overdrive.

Harry's scar was _burning._

* * *

"Greetings, Potter."

Voldemort. Along with some of his inner circle members, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov. Harry could barely see with his scar hurting so much, but he could never mistake that cruel voice for anyone else's.

Voldemort, smirking smugly at him, drawled "What, will you not greet me back? How ru-"

Harry wasted no time in flinging a curse at Him, and ducking behind a pillar as spell after spell was shot at him. He took a risk and swiftly flung more curses at Him. Gasping as his arm was hit by a cutting curse, he heard Voldemort angrily hiss "_You will have no more choice but to surrender, Boy!"_

"TOM!" Shouted a familiar old voice. It was Dumbledore, with a dozen bodies of unconscious death eaters hovering behind him, and he was angry. He saw Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody and Remus urging his friends to take something, saying "Come on, take the portkey! Get out of here!" Ron was stubbornly arguing against them, saying "NO! We won't leave him!" The other Order members, along with _Sirius_,_ he's alive!_ were fighting with Voldemort's inner circle.

As Voldemort was distracted with Dumbledore, Harry shot one more spell at Voldemort.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Gasps filled the air as the Order and the children realized what the dark lord had just sent to Harry, as they stood frozen on the spot.

The two beams of light connected, and just like in fourth year, a golden light encircled the both of them and uplifted them into the air, creating a dome that blocked them from Dumbledore, the death eaters, the order, and Harry's friends. The dome thickened, the gold shimmer of light covered them from the spectators. Dumbledore along with the other spectators watched as the two wizards disappeared from their view, and suddenly, silently, disappeared.

They disappeared.

Both sides searched the premises, but the scene looked like nothing had happened at all. There were no clues. Just like that, they broke into panic like headless chickens.

Ginny, Neville, and Ron were shouting, and the death eaters were shouting, and at last, Dumbledore broke out of his reverie and started capturing Bellatrix and her fellow death eaters. The Order and the DA members followed suit.

Harry's friends looked longingly at the spot wherein they had last seen the golden dome. There was only one question on their minds, and that is:

'What happened?'

* * *

_The fool. _As if I would actually _lose _to a bunch of pathetic squibs! As if the mere mention of my name would actually render me incapable of destroying them all! Hah! If only Dumbledore knew I gained _far_ _more_ than just a body from Potter's blood!

I gained a body; a horrible body without a nose, but a fully functional one nevertheless. With it came a clean slate, for my mind and body had been clouded by the dark arts before, but not anymore. Potter's blood in me ran through my body, the clean magic in it cleaning my mind and making my weak body strong and healthy. The nose _will _develop, but it is going to take a while.

I heard Potter shout a low-level spell at him, and barely restrained myself from rolling my eyes. _Is this what my equal is capable of?_

Then as I shot the Killing curse at him, their wands connected yet again.

_As they were lifted off, the magic around them growing thicker and thicker, Voldemort suddenly had a feeling that something else was happening. He was right._

There was a blinding light, and I shut my eyes tight and there was this tug on my navel, similar to that of a portkey, only much stronger.

With my mind whirling, I opened my eyes and found a beautiful, yet masculine face peacefully sleeping in front of me.

My mind cleared and I realized it is no other than Harry-Bloody-Potter-That-Just-Won't-Bloody-Die. I was laying on top of him. My hand tightened, and I found out that I still held my wand. While Potter, I noticed, did not.

What happened?

I feel as if I had run a thousand miles, as if the battle had been long. I'm _magically exhausted, _I soon realize. Lacking a desire to move, I looked at my surroundings. Searching for clues as to what happened. The surrounding area is a dark room that looked like an empty classroom in Hogwarts that was full of pictures of dark creatures and long out-dated charts about how to kill them. Then I noticed movement. Apparently, Potter is waking up. His vivid green eyes fluttered open. His eyes widened and he stuttered "V-Voldemort?!"

I smirked, though I felt as if I am starting to have a headache."I'm glad to know that you can still see and think, Potter."

_Although it did take him a shorter amount of time than me to know who was in front of him._

Potter glared at me and shouted "Get off me!" and struggled to get away from me, which is impossible because I am too heavy for him to shrug off. I felt a migraine coming, my head painfully reminding me of my magical exhaustion. I poked my yew wand at Harry's neck threateningly. "Silence, Potter, or I _will_ kill you."

"What the hell happened-?"

Another hard poke from me made him wince and shut up. He settled on glaring daggers at me instead. Barely stopping myself from wincing as my forehead felt like it was bursting, whispered "I do not know either. Lower your voice; be cautious or we might alert someone or something."

Potter looked to be more confused than angry now, looking curious. He didn't even think of anything malicious in our current position. If I were interested in fifteen year old boys, I would take full advantage of this situation of theirs.

The door of the classroom they were currently in suddenly opened and a first year girl followed by other first years entered the room. With their cheeks red, their eyes widened, they shouted

"PROFESSOR DIPPET!"


	2. And the stage is ready

Oooooh! Thank you thank you thank you for being my first reviewers, CHOCOCANDYZ and !__SweetStrawberryShortCake!!! squeal This chapter is for you all then, since you made me so happy!

Yay! No more classes! I've got all summer to make this story! Oh well, please read and review! Oh, and xxMist? AMPNESS GRRR! You forgot to phone me…. :(

"_Forfeit the game, before somebody else takes you out of the game,_

_Put your name shame, cover up your face, you can't win the race,_

_The pace is too fast, you just won't last"_

_-Points of Authority, by Linkin' Park (D'ya know I memorized this rap since I was seven?)_

_Chapter two: And the stage is set_

"_PROFESSOR DIPPET!!!"_

Dippet? Headmaster Dippet? Why are they calling someone who has died decades ago? What's more unusual is that they didn't run off screaming. I'm pretty sure that if ever they see me in a bathing suit they'll still run off screaming. It's _me, after_ all.

A small, portly but gentle-looking man came bustling into the room saying "What is all the commotion about-" He paused speaking. Seeing Voldemort and Harry's position, the man stood rooted at the spot, unable to find the right words to say. His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment. After a while, he finally said"BOYS! GET UP THIS INSTANT! WHAT ARE YOU _THINKING, _DOING THAT IN MY CLASSROOM?! GET OUT!"

Voldemort bristled at this. You dared call me a _boy?!_ He stood up, meaning to torture the man and put sense into his brains but then Potter held his arm down. "Don't, _Tom._" Voldemort hissed in rage at Potter's use of his name, but then he noticed the arm that Potter was holding, it didn't look deathly white, it looked….young. And that's when he noticed that his eyes in the reflection on the windows wasn't red but his normal blue eyes….Potter leaned in closer to him, and in a low voice (which, in Voldemort's opinion, sounded hot) "You're sixteen years old."

Sixteen. Sixteen and normal.

Great, just great. Not only did these children see me in an embarrassing position with Potter of all people, he just had to be sixteen again……and mortal. If his guess is correct, that whatever happened just now that might be time travel or an alternate world, had de-aged him back when he hadn't made any horcrux yet…

He inhaled sharply.

For the first time in decades, it was finally possible.

For the first time in years, he can now actually die.

And the person that can do just that is currently staring at his face right at this very moment.

Harry bit back a growl. What the bloody fuck is _wrong_ with this bastard?! What, he doesn't know that he doesn't look even a tad bit scary right now? Hoping that the audience watching them thinks that he's making a suggestive comment, Harry said in a low voice, "You're sixteen years old." Harry noticed that Voldemort inhaled sharply and unreadable emotions flickered across his handsome face. Voldemort said nothing to him, looking like he spaced out. Harry shook his head and stood up, 'accidentally' stepping on Voldemort's hand in the process. "I'm sorry" Harry mumbled to the man named Dippet. Dippet eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you and your boyfriend, boy? How did you get inside Hogwarts?" "Um, I don't know." Harry said. How he came to be in Hogwarts was mysterious, but realizing that you don't even recognize a single student there nor knowing who the teacher is was downright alarming…… Harry, with practiced ease, grabbed Voldemort and his wand on the ground, and ran, dodging everyone that tried stopping him by using his knowledge of shortcuts through Hogwarts. He didn't care whether Voldemort was growling at him right now; he only cared about reaching the seventh floor to hide from the other people who thought the dark lord was fucking him on the floor. He finally reached the location, and wished for a place that others wouldn't be able to follow him. After that, he simply shoved the glaring dark lord inside and threw himself at a comfortable-looking couch that appeared.

"POTTER!"

"mmm?"

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DRAG ME AROUND LIKE A RAG DOLL?!"

"Well, if you had just said something earlier then maybe I wouldn't have bothered saving you along." Voldemort stayed silent….

Then asked"Why _did_ you take me with you, Potter? You could just have easily left me there."

Harry shrugged. "Instincts kicked in and I just did." Harry closed his eyes with his wand still in his hand. He looked relaxed, but deep inside, he was panicking. _What the hell am I going to do now? I just can't sit here and do nothing. Hmm, is Voldemort tricking me, or is this real? Maybe Voldemort has some ideas. Surely, he wouldn't kill me just yet, right? Although torturing me wouldn't exactly kill me……I may possibly be the only one that can help him right now….._He opened an eye and found Voldemort staring at him. He stared back and their eyes met. Harry noticed that Voldemort, or Riddle, has yet to kill him. Harry figured out that what he thought earlier must be correct then.

"Voldemort? Why are you not trying to torture me or something?"

Voldemort drawled out mockingly "Well, I can torture you if you want, but you know, I'm rather tired, probably because what happened to us drained me. Do you want to get tortured? Come here and kneel and maybe I'll just whip you."

Harry then noticed that he was actually drained too. Having nothing else better to do, he asked

"Voldemort? Do you have any ideas as to what happened to us? Or rather, what happened to the world around us?"

Voldemort was silent for a moment, all the while staring at him. Harry wanted to squirm under his gaze, but remained still."There is a possibility that, due to the force of our wands and our magic, we were transferred to another world. I presume you already know of the Greggin's Theory of Alternate Universes?" Harry nodded, not liking it one bit. "Is there any possible way to go back to our world?" said Harry with an obvious plea in his voice. "There is none, although I will find a way. Will you, Potter, offer help to this problem?"

"Of course I will, as long as you won't betray me or anything."

Voldemort laughed."Betray you? I haven't formed any alliance with you, Potter."

"I'm in need here, but so are you. I am forming a deal here, not an alliance. So, what do you say?"

"Fine. I warn you though, getting in my way will be severely punished. Oh, let us swear an oath, then."

"I know that. I'm not an idiot, you know. So, do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, swear on your magic that you will try finding a way to go back to our own world, and not to betray Harry James Potter along the way?"

"I do. And do you, Harry James Potter, swear to help Tom Marvolo Riddle in finding a way back to our own world, without doing any betrayal of some sort?" "I do." Magic swirled around them, binding them to the agreement.

"So, we should start on our identities on this world first, to be able to roam around without any suspicion, for we will probably be here for a long amount of time." Said Harry professionally, acting like they weren't enemies at all.

Following Harry's lead, Voldemort said "Since they have already concluded that we're boyfriends, we should just use that as an excuse as to why we're together."

"Agreed. What about our names and backgrounds?"

"I'm Thomas Bluewood while you're Harris Porter. We were homeschooled; our parents were friends and taught us together. Oh, and we were only outside when we mysteriously appeared in that classroom and we came here to study since our parents had only recently died. Our parents died because of a potions accident." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Harry looked at Voldemort for confirmation and stood and opened the door.

An auburn haired young man that looked to be sixteen or seventeen was at the door.

"Excuse me" he said politely "The headmaster is requesting you to be at the headmaster's office right away." Voldemort- or Thomas, rather, eyed the man curiously. "How did you know we were here?" "I have my ways" said the stranger vaguely. "May I ask who you both are? The whole school and I are dying of curiosity." They introduced themselves and asked who the stranger was.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself first." He chuckled. "I am Albus Dumbledore, at your service."

Oh.

Well, this is interesting, thought Harry. Dreadful, but interesting.

Hehe, read and review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehehe, thanks for the reviews, people! So, without any more delay......

* * *

_"Why so serious?"_

_-Joker smirk  
_

* * *

Chapter 3: Not What You Expected, But Might Be What You Desired

"So, you want to study in Hogwarts? Why is that?" asked Greggorian Calendrius, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, who was probably going to die soon ('I think I have heard about this man,' Thomas thought. 'I think this Greggorian Calendrius fell from a window on the seventh floor') and be replaced by Armando Dippet, the deputy headmaster. The headmaster was sitting on his desk, Harris and Tom were seated on the chairs that he conjured while Albus Dumbledore was standing near the door, waiting to lead them to any house any moment.

Harry and Tom, or Harris and Thomas, rather, looked at each other and stayed silent for a while. "Well, the last talk we had with them before that potions accident was about Hogwarts, so we figured out that they'd want us to be here, since they trusted no one to educate us apart from themselves."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about your OWLS?"

"Well, unfortunately, those were burned along with our parents," said Harris.

"The ministry said they are going to send the copies this week though. They said that they're quite busy for now." added Thomas.

"That is acceptable", the headmaster said with a sigh. "Well, let's get on to your sorting then. I trust you know about the houses and the point system?" They both nodded. Greggorian Calendrius got up and picked the hat where it was displayed.

Harris put on the hat that the headmaster offered and heard a voice in his head say '_Oh my, what an interesting youth you are! Came from another world, have you? And with an enemy, no less!'_

_'Just start sorting me, will you?' _thought Harris irritatedly_. 'I just want sleep!'_

_'Alright, alright. No need to get mad' _said the hat._ 'Well, you have all the characteristics of all the four houses, but you'd fit more in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. You are brave, noble, but you can be cunning and sly if you want to. You also have a thirst to prove yourself. Hmm, Gryffindor or Slytherin? Wher should I put you?'_

_'Just put me in Gryffindor already.' _Thought Harry tiredly.

_'You would do well in....GRYFFINDOR!' _The hat said, shouting the last word.

"Finally" muttered Harry along with Tom.

When Thomas put the hat on his head, the hat instantly shouted "Slytherin!" Smirking at the hat, Thomas gave the hat back to the headmaster.

"Oh, and before I forgot, what year are you two in?"

"Fifth" said Harris.

"Sixth" said Thomas.

"Okay, welcome aboard, Mr. Porter, Mr. Bluewood."

"Thank you, Headmaster Calendar-erm,Calendrius. " Said Harry, smiling.

"Alright, Mr. Dumbledore, if you will", said the headmaster, motioning for Albus to escort them. Thomas and Harris followed Albus down the halls, pretending to be wide-eyed at everything in Hogwarts.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Albus, looking at Harris' face.

"Yes, it is." Murmured Harris.

"Tell me, Harris, how are you coping with the deaths?" Harry smile disappeared. Suddenly, the world came crashing at him.

_Snape........ Why the hell did you do that? I'm so sorry......_

"I'm coping fine with Tom by my side, thank you. Oh, and call me Harry, please. Call Thomas Tom" said Harry, faking a smile.

Albus smiled back at him. "Okay, call me Al then. I hate my name, you see. It makes me feel old."

Harry smiled wistfully. 'This Dumbledore isn't so different from the other Dumbledore, only the age and the aura is different.' Dumbledore isn't grandfatherly here, but there was still something inside Harry that feels like he can still trust the man, although there was something that deeply unsettled him about the man.

However, that was not what Tom thought about him. 'There is something wrong with this Dumbledore,' thought Tom. 'His aura has a dark tint about it. This Dumbledore isn't all light and right, it seems.'

Before they knew it, they were already in front of the Slytherin Dorms and Albus was already ordering another girl to escort Tom to the sixth year's dorms.

When Harry and Albus were alone, Albus asked, "So, Harry, Are you two really in a relationship?"

"Well, I don't really know," said Harry with a shrug.

"He never really made a proclamation, but I think he does have feelings for me. Maybe he thinks that there's really no need of saying anything. Why do you ask, Al?"

"Oh. Well, it's just that you two weren't really romantic to each other just then."

"Oh, I see. He just has a problem with showing his emotions."

"Oh. Well, he does look the type." Albus chuckled.

Harry cocked his head to the side and asked "What type?"

Albus glanced at the green-eyed fifth year staring curiously at him. Harris Porter had a powerful aura that makes you feel like you're being embraced lovingly. He also looks to be a beautiful boy, beautiful enough to make a lot of people ogle at him. Although there is a certain look in his eyes that made Albus think that this fifth year has gone through a lot, and is already tired.

_He looks so innocent. He doesn't really look like the type of people that Thomas Bluewood and myself is. The type of people who uses dark arts, that is._

Albus blinked and shook his head. 'Appearances can be deceiving, Albus.'

"Albus? What's up? Do I have dirt on my face or something?"

Albus chuckled. "Nothing, it's just that you look like you've been through hell and back."

"Oh."

They entered the Gryffindor dormitory and Albus escorted him to the fifth year dorms. Before Harry entered the dorms, he smiled at Albus and said

"Thanks, Al. I look forward to know more about you and Hogwarts."

Albus smiled back and said "You're welcome, Harry."

Surprisingly, he leaned closer to Harry and kissed his cheek and walked off to the sixth year dormitory.

Harry blinked. _Do people kiss each other's cheek as greetings during this time period?_

* * *

Tom woke up early. It was Saturday and they weren't expected to be in any classes. The first thing that entered his mind was Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

_I wonder what they talked about after I left. Perhaps Potter told Dumbledore about the truth and seeked out help from him? I hope not. That might change the timeline. What year is Potter again? Ah, yes, fifth year. I should start calling Potter Harry. He is my boyfriend now after all. Dumbledore is probably the same age as me and in Gryffindor._

_Potter...._Tom smirked_. What would Potter's reaction be if I tell him that his beloved headmaster reeks of dark arts?_

"Tom" someone whispered.

He opened his curtains and found Harry crouched at the side of his bed.

"Harry" he hissed. "How did you get here?"

Harry grinned. "I have my ways."

Tom motioned for Harry to get on his bed and close the curtains. Harry did what he was told and thought 'Well, this is new....I never thought I would ever see Tom bloody Riddle like this.'

Tom was in what he was wearing the day before and looked like a mess. His once immaculately-fixed hair is now messy, he looked groggy and had a grumpy look on his face. Harry however, stared at the curtains instead of looking at him for fear of laughing out loud and waking the Slytherins.

"Why are you here this early in the morning?" Tom asked the boy.

"I wanted to know what we are going to do about our OWLS" replied Harry.

Tom thought a while first and said "What are the results of your OWLS?"

"Erm, I had an Outstanding at DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures, Exceeds Expectations at Potions, Acceptable in History and- "

Tom held two papers in his hand. He pointed his wand at the first paper and muttered a spell that configured the paper into what looked like Harry's OWL results. He then did the same to the other and it configured into Tom's OWL results.

Harry blinked. "How did you do that?"

Tom smirked at him and said amusedly "Am I supposed to teach my enemy now?"

Suddenly, a pair of hands opened the curtain. A sixth year who slept beside Tom's bed was standing in front of them with his eyebrow raised.

"A lover, Bluewood? The other new student that came with you?"

" None of your business, Deastricus Malfoy." Answered Tom. He has introduced himself to the other sixth years already and was received with suspicion and uncertainty, which was alright to Tom.

Seeing the warning lights, Harry sighed, stood up and said "Later, Tom"

but Malfoy stopped him by grasping his arm and drawled "Oh no, little guy. Leaving so soon?"

"Let go" Harry bit out."Or else."

Deastricus Malfoy smirked at him. "Or else what?"

"petrificius totalus" muttered Harry.

Malfoy fell lifelessly to the ground.

He didn't even had the chance to see Harry's wand.

"Do that again and I'll not be as forgiving, Malfoy." Harry said and walked out of the dorm soundlessly.

After that, the other Slytherins who saw Malfoy lying on the ground helped him and after several tries, finally lifted the spell off him.

Tom smirked, _The boy's small, yes. Small, but terrible if angered._

* * *

After that event, the day wasn't unpleasant. Harry, unlike Tom, didn't get the chance to introduce himself because he was too busy crying his self hoarse about Snape. So Albus introduced him to the other fifth years instead.

"Well, he looks yummy." Giggled Derisia Jones, who was probably related to someone Harry met before.

"Yummy indeed" said Hestia Brown as she winked at Harry.

Harry blushed at the attention he was receiving and Albus laughed.

"Don't worry, they don't bite" he said.

"Although you do" said a boy near them named Raithe Lovegood with knowing blue eyes.

Albus blushed. 'What the hell?' Raithe Lovegood usually knows things about people that people does not want him to know, and even things that the people themselves has yet to know.

Then, at that moment, a mischievious smile appeared on Albus' face. Harry saw Albus point his wand under the table and a lemonade that Derisia Jones was holding was suddenly found dumped on Raithe's head.

After that, Raithe thought Derisia did that intentionally and dumped a goblet at her. Derisia screeched and aimed an omelet at him which landed on Hestia. Hestia promptly returned the omelet and soon, a full-out food fight occurred. Harry procured a shield that covered him and Albus. The two laughed at the participants, which then included some of the fourth years and sixth years as well. Harry ended up having a great time with the other gryffindors, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. Acting as if he didn't cause a man's death at all.

After breakfast, the first class they had was Transfiguration, and Harry's mind wandered.

_Snape was really on the light's side... And he died for me..._

"Mr. Porter."

Harry closed his eyes. Now is not the time for mourning. Now is the time to find out how to get back to their own world and preventing other people to die for him.

"Mr. Porter!" Shouted the Transfiguration teacher. Harry looked up and found out that the Transfiguration teacher was glaring at him and the other students were snickering because of him.

"Demonstrate the proper way of turning a needle into a balloon, Mr. Porter."

And Harry did so with a twitch of his wand, making the audience dumbfounded. They didn't really thought he'd get it in his first try. In fact, the whole class tried to do that for several minutes but none had succeeded.

"20 points to Gryffindor. Good job, Mr. Porter. That was a beyond NEWT level, you know."

"Really? I haven't known..." Harry said absently......

And the day continued without any more fuss, while Harry continued mulling on his thoughts..

* * *

_**An hour ago....**_

Tom was quietly eating his breakfast, when a meat loaf hit his forehead . He growled. He glanced at the direction where the meat loaf came from.

_Ugh. The Gryffindors are having a food fight._

He wiped the meat loaf off.

The meat loaf came from the Gryffindor table, although how the meat loaf ended up in the Slytherin table escaped him. The one who threw the meat loaf at him was either a fifth year Gryffindor who looked a lot like one of Potter's friends back at the Department of Mysteries, or Dumbledore.

_It was probably Dumbledore,_ thought Tom, despite the fact that Albus was under a shield spell and couldn't possibly throw a meat loaf at him that wouldn't reflect back. At the Slytherin Table, the other sixth year Slytherins were discretely snickering at him.

"What?!" Tom said irritatedly.

"Aww, is Tommy baby getting jealous 'coz his toy is having fun with Dumbledore?" mocked Deastricus Malfoy whom I would simply call Malfoy for now on because his name is bad.

"Shut up, Malfoy" said Tom. "Or I myself would make you instead."

Malfoy, however, continued "Oh look! Do you see? Dumbledore's holding his toy's thigh!"

Tom ignored him even though he was curious if Dumbledore was really touching his 'toy' or not.

_Would Harry really let his headmaster-to-be and grandfather figure touch him? Well, maybe Harry feels that he owes the man something and lets Dumbledore touch his body._

Tom imagined Harry and Dumbledore- the young Dumbledore, not the old one, doing _things._

He can feel a blush rising to his cheeks and quickly suppressed it.

_No, Tom. That's wrong, _thought Tom, scolding himself.

_That's __**his**__ toy, after all._

After that, he was unable to eat anymore due to his naughty and erotic imagination.

* * *

Sigh. And that marks the end of this chapter. As usual, read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to get books from the restricted section. Unfortunately, I was unable to get a permission slip, so we have to do this with caution, or their suspicion of us, or I, rather, will strengthen and they'd give us detention and ask us things we must not tell." Tom said. Harry only nodded, his mind elsewhere.

After three hours in the restricted section, they were still searching. Scattered around them were numerous books. "This is useless" muttered Harry. "It must be here, if it isn't then we will have no choice but to seek knowledge by experimenting, and that's a great way of killing yourself."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming their way. Harry and Tom frantically put back the books back in place. Tom's eyes widened. He can't think fast enough in order to come up with an excuse as to why Harry and him are here.

Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled his neck and lips were softly pressed to his lips. Harry, Tom found out, was on his toes and was hugging him and kissing him. Tom's mind caught up with him and he figured out that Harry is making an excuse as to why they would be in the restricted section. Tom noticed though, that although Harry was doing a fine job of shocking the hell out of him, Harry was trembling.

Ha! And he says he isn't afraid of me! Huh, the Gryffindor Golden Boy is afraid of kissing me!

Tom rolled his eyes and made Harry's job easier by leaning down, grasping Harry's hair and deepening the kiss.

De-virginizing lessons 101: This, Harry, is how you kiss.

Harry gasped and Tom took advantage of that by entering Harry's mouth with his tongue. Mm, he thought. You taste real good, Potter. I'm lucky I'm your teacher with this stuff.

When the people came, they said:

"What the-"

"Shhh, give them them their privacy, idiot! They're having their moment!"

And the people quickly left.

After that, they quickly ended the kiss.

"Good job, Harry" Tom said, licking his lips and smirking.

Harry stiffly nodded and looked away. Tom clearly saw Harry's blush even though Harry turned his head around and his smirk widened.

_Dear Gryffindor, what would your parents and savior say, once they knew you kissed their murderer?_

"Shall we continue then?" asked Harry, who was still not looking at him.

For a moment, Tom thought Harry asked them to continue kissing, but then he quickly figured out that Harry meant them to continue looking for books. He shook his head, thinking 'No need to get hopeful now.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe, sorry this took a while, I became a bit busy.......oh and thanks for everyone that reviewed....

* * *

Chapter 5: And the scene becomes tense....

**At the restricted section....**

"Erm, Tom, I'm going to meet up with Albus , so can I leave now?" said Harry, who was tired of searching for books that doesn't exist and snogging whenever someone came their way.

They had actually repeated kissing three times, with Tom more dominant of course (At their last kiss though, Tom noticed Harry's tongue experimenting inside Tom's mouth. Tom let him, wanting to 'teach' Harry.)

Tom crumpled his nose, ('ha', thought Harry, 'he's got a nose. I bet he has been missing doing that to his nose.') remembering what the other Slytherins said about Albus holding Harry's thigh.

"Going inside a broom closet with him, then? May I remind you that we are acting as boyfriends, and you having an affair with him-"

"Wait, WHAT?! You t-think I-I'm having an AFFAIR WITH ALBUS?!"

"Wasn't-"

"Ew Tom" Harry cut him sharply, narrowing his dangerously glowing eyes.

Oooh, he's MAD. You're soo dead, Tom.

"What, do you think I'm a whore or something? You think that after I pretend to be your boyfriend, I'd go have sex with someone, particularly my mentor-to-be?"

"The Slytherins said that they saw his hand-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT WHAT THE SLYTHERINS SAY! You, of all people should know that I don't do that! Weren't we snogging earlier and it became quite obvious that I'm not used to these stuff? Well, it's obvious that you are used to this stuff. " 'Is he trying to say something?' thought Tom.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I was too busy protecting myself and others from evil bastards!" Breathing irregularly, Harry grabbed his things and walked out.

* * *

Gee, I feel so bad, thought Tom. While he did feel guilty and idiotic for ever believing the Slytherins, he, Lord Voldemort, feels like smirking.

'Harry felt disgusted with my assumption as to what he's doing with Albus, yet he even kissed me for four times and there was still no 'ew' directed at me.

Wait, wait- there is something veery wrong. I, Voldemort, feel _guilty_ about anything? Never! Ookay, I'm going insane...' Tom shook his head. 'must be muggle-torture withdrawals or.....

Tom narrowed his eyes. He waved his wand and said ''point me'' and started locating where Harry went to. On the third floor corridor, when Tom finally located Harry inside an empty classroom, he smirked to himself. The wards that Albus put were strong, but weren't strong enough to put him out.

'Once Harry starts getting mad at me again, I'll simply point out that although he said that Albus was 'ew', (Albus is even quite dashing in my opinion, with his auburn hair and twinkling blue eyes- like the sky itself. Haha, still hate the man though. I'm sure that when Harry said Albus was 'ew', he meant that he was not thinking of being with his mentor. Harry probably think of him as a grandfather figure.) Harry was even the one who initiated the kissing earlier and did so four times.......I can't wait to see him blushing and stuttering because of me again, with his ethereal emerald eyes widening, like a perfectly innocent boy, looking anywhere but him.......'

He shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his head. 'First things first, is Harry my-'

His thoughts were cut short by Albus' wards finally breaking down. He burst through the door and found Albus and Harry sitting on the floor with books about Animagus. He swiftly walked across the room, grabbed Harry's arm, shouted "Get up!" and left the room, only to get inside another unused classroom. He shut the door and warded it fiercely.

After Harry caught his breath, he started "What the fuck's wrong with you-"

Tom turned around to face Harry with a cold, emotionless face and ignored the question. He grabbed Harry's arm again and banged Harry to the wall.

"Ow! That hur-"

Tom then did something unexpected:

He pressed his palm on Harry's scar. The action was necessary, it brought him closer to Harry's soul. He had been stopping Harry from writhing from pain while being near him before, but not anymore. He dropped his occlumency shields in order to open his senses more and focus on Harry's soul. Harry was screaming and struggling to get away from him now, but he held him tight. Tom went deep inside Harry's memories, emotions.....and the soul.

He found it.

Harry's soul was so pure that it was painful to Tom. At last, he found what he was looking for. There, latched on Harry's soul was his own soul. Well, a part of it. If Harry's soul looked ivory, his soul looked ebony. His soul was full of hatred, despair, sadness and all the negative feelings he had ever felt...Now knowing the truth, he withdrew from Harry who was breathing heavily and had a sore throat from screaming. As soon as Tom backed away from him and raised his occlumency shields again, Harry's knees gave way and he fell to the ground on his knees and hands, still gasping for breath. Tom stood still in front of him, contemplating.

How can I kill this boy without killing a part of my own soul?

There is no known way of transferring your soul to another object unless the soul was given the power to do before being a horcrux like what he did to the diary. The horcrux in that diary, however, doesn't attach to another's soul, only to the body and magical core. It can suck another's life energy, but it can't attach to it. Unlike that horcrux, this horcrux attached itself to another soul.

Harry looked at him with beautiful green eyes full of anger. Tom sighed and finally explained to him what a horcrux is, what he did to him earlier, and that he is a horcrux.

* * *

At night, Harry's POV:

Harry growled in anger on his bed, unable to fall asleep. 'Who does he think he is?!' "Oooh, Harry, you're mine!" mimicked Harry mockingly. 'Ugh, I hate being helpless. Why does it have to be me? Why does this always happen to me? I can't even be a normal wizard!

Not only that, I'd even need to kill myself in the end.

'This is so _sick_...' Harry closed his eyes tightly with tears running down his face. In the end, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Albus' POV:

Albus smiled to himself. The potion was finally going to be finished this night- the potion for turning into an animagus, that is. His eyes followed a certain fifth year Gryffindor that came in for breakfast. Albus smiled and thought 'how can he look so normal while being so extraordinary?' On the second day that Harry and Tom came, Harry asked him one question: If Albus can help him to become an animagus. At first, Albus was curious as to why Harry wanted to and he confessed that his dad and his dad's friends became an animagus on their fifth year, and that he wants to be an animagus too. Albus told him that not everyone can be an animagus, but Harry wasn't discouraged by this and Albus relented and started discussing what they needed. He told him that first he needed to know what animal he is first if ever he has one, drink the animagus potion and try changing into it. Harry stared at him for a minute before laughing hard, saying that Albus will totally be a teacher of Transfiguration. Albus raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. 'How could he have predicted that I was going to teach Transfiguration after I graduate? Furthermore, why did he ask me of all people to help him to be an animagus? 'Albus wondered.

So, why do I think he's extraordinary?

* * *

A/N: hmm, I didn't really like this chapter...

Does anyone have any idea on what Harry's animagus form should be?

Please read and review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Thanks for the reviews! Erm, just so you know, the prophecy is a fraud here........Oh well, I've got nothing else to say except......

_Thoughts...._

"English..."

::_Parseltongue_::

Disclaimer! Haha, I forgot writing this....so yeah, I don't own anything except the plot...

Sigh. I'm not a good talker, so here goes nothing......

* * *

Chapter 6: The Boy Who Became An Animagus And The Boy Who Taught Him

Breakfast, Albus' POV:

_So why do I think he's extraordinary?_

_Oh that's simple; because he isn't normal. _

_First, he's paranoid. He never turns his back at the door, he sniffs his drinks first as if there might be some poison in it, and oh yes, he knew that the boy knows occlumency, and so much more. I think the actions are probably a habit- from his past, perhaps._

_Then he's got the most unique aura I've ever felt, along with Tom. Usually, a person's aura is white, grey, or black. It is white when a wizard never had thought of using magic to harm someone- kids, mostly. It is grey when a wizard had thought of using his magic to harm someone, but never killed- almost everyone have this color, heck even I have this color. It is black when you have already killed intentionally-killers have this kind of aura. But Harry's aura is new. Along with Tom. It wasn't black, grey or white. You know what color it is?_

_It is green. It is as green as his eyes and as powerful as his emotions. His aura feels like it is embracing me with a blanket that combines my own magic with his, my magic felt like it had become a part of Harry's green aura, and that part scares me. It's like his magic attracts magic itself. I have no idea what his aura means, but I have read in a book somewhere that the right-hand man of the first dark lord who was named 'nameless' also had a green aura. I shall research about it another day. _

_While Harry's aura is green, Tom's aura is crimson red. His aura is as red as blood and as scary as the hatred pouring out of it. It shocked him, actually, that someone as powerful as Tom is at school. He's even more powerful than Harry! I even had the urge to run away as fast as I can when I first met him- only curiosity stopped me. I was even trembling. The murderer of Godric Gryffindor, Galaphanter Gryffindor, was said to have a red aura. But Tom, at least for now, he appears to be a sixteen year old with raging hormones, if his little stunt is anything to go by. Yes, he is certainly possessive of Harry. He probably thought that Harry and I were snogging. I might jokingly ask Harry if Tom ever killed anyone because of his possessiveness, or that if Harry is a virgin._

_Then he never talks about his past. If I would ask him anything, he would steal a glance at Tom and suddenly change the topic. My theory about them is that their past is probably terrible, and Harry is afraid to tell anyone about it because Tom might be offended. Whatever their past is, it probably affected Tom the most because Harry would always look at him with this worried expression and Tom would shoot a cold glare back at him. _

_Then Harry doesn't look like he really loves Tom. Tom is the same, he even looks like he hates Harry. Harry is even shooting death glares at Tom right now while Tom is looking smug. Perhaps they are only having a relationship because of their past, or possibly because they are both attracted to each other's looks. I mean, Tom does look like a fallen angel with his breath-taking looks. He makes girls and boys want to get a glimpse of him every time he's around. He ignores everyone who talks to him except teachers and Harry (Heck, he doesn't even talk to me) and the people thought that he was just shy because he's new. While Tom looks like a fallen angel, Harry looks like an innocent prince that no one dares to touch due to their fear of his lover. Unlike Tom though, Harry is friendly, sometimes goofy and likes to know other people. He is the complete opposite of Tom. Some of the students who thinks that Tom is a bastard think that Harry must be threatened by Tom to be with him. _

"ALBUS!" shouted Malena, a 6th year Gryffindor friend of his.

"Yes?" said Albus.

"I've been calling you for five times already, you know?"

"Oh, I apologize. Why?"

"Thomas Bluewood and Harris Porter were having sex at the restricted section of the library!"

**"WHAT?!**"

"Yes, some seventh years preparing for their NEWTS saw them. Some Hufflepuffs were even telling us how passionate Thomas Bluewood is!"

"Isn't Harry too young for that?"

"Well, they were in there for hours, they couldn't possibly have been snogging that long! Some Slytherins even say that our old librarian, Ms. Hale, is getting deaf if she wasn't able to hear Porter's moans!"

"Oh?"

_Lies...Why does she have to believe these lies? It's pretty obvious, really._

"You don't _really_ believe that, do you?" Said a voice mockingly.

They froze in their seats for a moment, turned around and saw Thomas Bluewood glaring coldly at them.

Malena laughed uncertainly and said "Erm, hello Bluewood. What can we do for you?"

"Stopping gossip queens would be nice." He said, then he walked away.

"What's his problem?!" muttered Malena sullenly, stabbing at her sausages.

Albus narrowed his eyes. _What were they doing at the restricted section?_

_

* * *

  
_

History class, Harry POV:

Harry yawned widely as the alive-and-boring-as-ever Professor Binns. _Whatever can we do to make your soul peaceful already so that you may go to the afterlife and leave us alone?!_

"So, Harry" whispered Majeya, a 5th year Gryffindor.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Have you really been having sex with Bluewood in the restricted section?" Blurted out Majeya.

"WHAT?!"

"Shh! Binns might hear!"

Harry had a few calming breaths and whispered "What made you think that?"

"Well, some seventh years saw you and Tom snogging, some Hufflepuffs are saying how passionate Tom is and some Slytherins even say they heard you moaning."

_What?! I wasn't really moaning, was I? I mean, sure, the kiss was great- it was amazing, not that I have any experience to compare it with, but I wasn't really moaning.....right?_

_RIGHT?_

"Well, the two of us were doing something, but I'm pretty sure I didn't moan."

"They said that you were moaning so loud that Ms. Hale, our librarian if you don't know, was blushing because of you."

In the end, Harry simply smiled sweetly at Majeya.

_Merlin, I'm going to die. I can just imagine myself melting to the ground right now. Knowing Hogwarts, it's probably already known by everyone._

He heard a giggle coming from Majeya and she passed a paper at him. Scribbled at the paper was a drawing of Harry and Tom holding hands and "The moaner and the Passionate" written in a bubble. Harry blushed more.

_Nooooo!!!!_

* * *

Later...

"Greetings, moaner" Called Tom, smirking.

Harry growled and his face had gotten as red as a tomato.

_I did NOT moan!_

Harry glared at him and mockingly said "Hey there, Mr. Passionate."

Tom simply chuckled at him, unfazed by Harry's glare.

* * *

Hehe, in the next chapter, I'll show what Harry's and Albus' animagus form is!

Hint: I do much better with reviews. wink


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviewers and the people who added me to their alerts and favorites! I love you all! squeal...Um, sorry if I have wrong grammar or something, English is not my first language. Pointing out my mistakes and explaining why it's wrong would be great…Erm, sorry if this chapter is too short, I'm still trying to figure out how I would write it. Oh well, I've got nothing else to say except......

_Thoughts...._

"English..."

::_Parseltongue_::

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot... I get no money here whatsoever…

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Big Question**

_There was something going on, I know it........ and I'm going to find out in anyway possible.....even if I need to force the dark lord to do so..._

Harry sneaked into The Slytherin Dorms in the middle of the night and sat on Tom's bed once more. He raised his wand and put privacy wards around them. Tom raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner at him. Harry emotionlessly looked at him with his strangely darkened emerald eyes. It was darkened to the point of it almost look black.

"Well? Are you going to stare at me the whole night or are you going to ask me something?" drawled Tom. Tom was, in fact, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. He's dreading what Harry's here for. Dreading.

"Well….I wanted to know what you wanted back then," said Harry quietly. Strangely, Tom does not feel the presence of the emerald aura of the Nameless in the air around them. It only means one thing: Harry's not here for a normal talk. He's here for an interrogation. Tom felt his insides get cold. _I shouldn't fear him. No, it's not fear at all._

"What I wanted back then?" Seeing a dark emotion on Harry's face that almost brought shivers to him, Tom kept his voice as quiet as Harry's....He knows when to be serious about something, after all. The look on Harry's face was all he needed to know.

"You know, when you tortured Sirius, you wanted something…"

**Flashback: Page 726-728 of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

_He was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach his destination at last.....The black door swung open for him as usual, and here he was in the circular room with its many doors...._

_Straight across the stone floor and through the second door....patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanic clicking, but no time to explore, he must hurry...._

_He jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others..._

_Once again he was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres....His heart was beating very fast now...He was going to get in there this time...When he reached number ninety-seven he turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows..._

_But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving upon the floor like a wounded animal...Harry's stomach contracted with fear...with excitement..._

_A voice issued from his own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness, "Take it for me...Lift it down, now...I cannot touch it...but you can..."_

_The black shape upon the floor shifted a little. Harry saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise on the end of his own arm...heard the high, cold voice say, "Crucio!"_

_The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Harry was laughing. He raised his wand, the curse lifted, and the figure groaned and became motionless._

_"Lord Voldemort is waiting..."_

_Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and gaunt, twisted in pain and yet frigid with defiance..._

_"You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius._

_"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black...You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again...We have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream..."_

Harry rushed there instantly, when he, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville came there after escaping Umbridge and using thestrals, Sirius was already unconscious. It turned out that the dark lord got bored of torturing him and simply used Legilimency at him. Fortunately, the information is unable to be seen since the oath he made to Dumbledore insured that. In the end, Lord Voldemort simply left him there to die from blood loss and went to find other ways so that he himself can touch it. Harry and the group, which now included Sirius, ran into other death eaters who were trying to help their master in finding the weapon. They ran into Voldemort and Harry battled with him while Dumbledore and the Order came, helping the D.A. members out. Then Harry and Voldemort was transported here.

**End of Flashback**

Tom released a deep sigh, preparing himself. When did he start answering this boy's questions truthfully? He doesn't know. His instincts of self-preservation is buzzing, pushing him to tell the truth. And so he did tell the truth.

"It was a weapon I wanted," said Tom quietly, looking at anywhere except Harry's darkened, scary eyes.

"A weapon? What weapon? The weapon that the ministry thinks Dumbledore is creating?"

"Yes....except he wasn't creating the weapon, he was protecting it. From me. From you. From the both of us."

"What was it?"

"The Veil of Death"

* * *

Meoooow!!! Can you guess what I'm thinking? Reviews please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and those who added me to their favorites! It means a lot to me and I love you all!

Oh, and have I forgot to mention that Harry doesn't have glasses anymore? He got his eyesight fixed. If magic can fix big teeth, broken bones, wounds, transformations, make nerves feel pain with the cruciatus curse and all other things, surely magic can fix eyesight, yeah?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot. :(

* * *

_Am I weak in your eyes? Foolish, maybe? _

_Or am I not worth your time? _

_I would give you the stars and the moon if I can. _

_I would be everything you wanted if I can, _

_but I'm not good enough for you, am I? _

_You are someone I can never hope to have. _

_a masochistic desire. _

_I would only hurt myself, I know. _

_But you alone is my masochistic desire. _

_the one blade on my skin I'm holding, _

_the one I'd be holding in a death grip forever._

_Remember: I'll be bleeding from a blade forever._

_-Osorio_

_

* * *

_

"The Veil of Death?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"It's supposed to be a pathway to the afterlife for wizards, witches and creatures not powerful enough to overwhelm it."

"But what does it matter to us?" Harry's demeanor relaxed a bit and looked curious. The dark aura around him lessened a lot, but it was still there somewhat.

Tom sighed. This is going to be a looong talk.

"Harry, do you know that your aura is green? Mine is red."

"Erm, no. I didn't know that. So what if our aura is green and red?"

"Ah, you are still untrained, I see. I now see the effect of being under the senile old coot. Almost all the wizards, witches and creatures in the world have black, grey, or white aura. Harry, we are unique."

Harry ignored his first statement and asked "Why is that?"

"You, unlike other wizards who uses magic, is magic. That's why your aura is green. The color of Life. I'm not human anymore, and therefore do not have an aura of a human."

"But, why am I magic and not just a wizard who uses magic?"

Tom rolled his eyes at him. "Does anyone know why there's magic?"

"No."

"Then how would I know why you're magic?"

"But you know everything!" said Harry, exasperation in his voice.

Tom laughed at his statement, and said "as much as I like it that you think of me so highly, I don't know everything."

Harry tilted his head in a questioning manner. "Why are you laughing?"

Tom hid a smile. "Nothing. Do you want to know the rest or not?"

"Okay...so, what does us not being totally humans have to do with the Veil of Death?"

"As I said, the Veil of Death is said to be a pathway to the afterlife...for wizards and witches and creatures not powerful enough to overwhelm it. What would happen if you would enter, you ask? You'd suck all the magic out of the Veil of Death and become more powerful than ever. What would happen if I enter? I know I am powerful enough to overwhelm it, I'd suck all the magic out of it. Since the Veil of Death is even older than Merlin himself and it has gained so much magic out of beings that had entered it before, I would become more powerful than ever as well."

"Oh...It's reasonable for Dumbledore to hide it from _you,_ but why would Dumbledore hide it from _me?_ It's not like I'm threatening the ministry or something..."

This time, Tom gave him a wide smile so wide that it dazed him. "Why you? Because you and I are so alike, Harry. Not only in looks, but also in our background, personality and power."

Harry blinked at him... he blinked again.

Harry's eyes dramatically widened . "So, what you're trying to say is that..._Dumbledore is_ _afraid of me?_"

"Yes."

"...Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say? One of the greatest wizards in the world is afraid of you!"

Harry shrugged. " I don't have anything else to say."

"Why did you ask about that anyway?"

"Nothing."

Tom raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Are you going to answer me properly or not?"

"It was just because of nightmares, alright? I couldn't sleep without having my questions answered. Thank you for your cooperation and good night...er, morning." Harry cancelled the wards and got out of Tom's bed and sneaked out of the Slytherin dorms and gone back to his bed in the Gryffindor dorms.

Tom laid down his head on his pillow and closed his eyes..._Damn you Harry, you made me miss hours of sleep! _

* * *

Albus' POV, at the library:

_The nameless is the right hand man of the first dark lord. Not a lot is known about Nameless or his master. The one fact we do know is that the first dark lord, Lord Breiss wanted to bring the Wizarding World down to its knees because he did not approve of the Light Lord Leissa. Lady Leissa was powerful but was a very rash woman who did not think things through, thus bringing chaos and disorder to the land. There was no records of what happened, but some say that Lord Breiss was a good man, he just favored using the dark arts, and Nameless didn't have any parents or relatives- he was only found by Lord Breiss in a den of snakes and was raised by him. Also, that Nameless was a child of magic- the reason why his aura was green- he never USED magic, he WAS magic. There weren't any records of any other people like him._

_Some even say that he was the ancestor of Salazar Slytherin, the Parselmouth and one of the founders of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but that is only a rumor. _

'Harry, unlike other wizards who uses magic, is magic. That's why his aura is green.' thought Albus. 'No wonder why he is so powerful...'

Albus shut the book he read from and levitated it back to its original place. He picked up another book and opened it to a page he bookmarked. It read:

_Godric Gryffindor, a duelling master, one of the founders of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was killed by Galaphanter Gryffindor in his sleep. Galaphanter Gryffindor was one of the the two grandsons of Godric Gryffindor. Galaphanter Gryffindor was said to be immortal. He had been killed by his brother, Thomarris Gryffindor, but became alive again. Records say that he was actually the one who successfully finished a horcrux, which I will not write about. Based on the diary of Thomarris Gryffindor, Galaphanter had a red aura. Thomarris described it as the aura of a man who exchanged his feelings that defined humanity for immortality. He also wrote "Galaphanter is a monster, not a human. Why should he have an aura of a human?"_

'Tom, like Galaphanter, owns a horcrux! He had exchanged his feelings that defined humanity for immortality. He's not human anymore, and therefore did not have an aura of a human!' Albus thought, horrified of the fact. 'He's darker than myself! In fact, he had already killed and made a horcrux!'

Albus closed his eyes and tried to calm his panicking heart.

**Flashback**:

_I was walking down the corridors to his class, already late because of some trouble-makers, when headmaster Calendrius spotted me. The headmaster had instantly ordered me to look for two dark-haired boys that are not in their uniforms and was hiding somewhere and that to tell then that they are to report to his office- I was even told that he can use force if necessary!_

_As headmaster Calendrius walked away, Albus instantly turned and looked up at a portrait of a lady._

_"Dear beautiful lady, please lend me your help, for I want to be of use." He knew that portraits were bored and would always lend help because they feel that they are useless._

_"Oh dear boy, have no worries! I saw the two boys that the headmaster have described to you, they have gone to the seventh floor! My friend told me that a door appeared out of nowhere and there they had entered!"_

_I smiled at her. "Thank you so much! Your help and kindness will be forever remembered!"_

_And there I go. Besides, what other room in the seventh floor appear out of nowhere but the Come-and-Go room? (Room of Requirement)_

_And there I met the two most powerful wizards I have ever met._

_There I saw two boys who looked alike, two boys who had magic rolling off them in waves, one makes my heart beat a little faster and makes me blush, while the other makes my heart beat a little faster too but makes me pale instead. _

_I was instantly curious about them, so I asked about them first._

_One of the brunettes, with emerald green eyes that looked like it was glowing, handsomely smiled at me. "I'm Harris Porter and this is Thomas Bluewood- we just came here. We honestly didn't know how we suddenly appeared in that classroom, and I got a bit panicked after suddenly appearing there- I didn't know what Hogwarts looked like inside, you see and I got very embarassed that people saw us...well, you know, so I ran. I'm sorry if I caused trouble or inconvenience." _

_I waved the apology away and said "It's nothing. I've got to ask though, how did you know about this room? Do you know your way here?"_

_Harry shrugged. "I tend to be very lucky or very unfortunate at times. It was all pure luck how we found this room."_

_Well, that's curious. "Oh. So, are the two of you going to study here?"_

_"Yes, we are. I don't know whether your headmaster would approve of it or not though."_

_I smiled. This boy seems to be kind- it doesn't mean I trust him though; Kind people tend to be great adversaries after shedding their skin. No one should judge a book by its cover._

_Well, the other boy with blue eyes narrowed in suspicion wasn't hard to judge._

_The sense of wrongness and darkness was as clear as day to my senses. I felt the need to run, to escape and to never again meet him and his forbidding aura._

_'There is no need to be paranoid,' I thought to myself. I introduced myself, secretly feeling a bit honored and the same time slightly scared to be in the presence of such powerful individuals._

_"Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore at your service."_

_After I told them my name, unreadable emotions swept through the emerald eyes of Harris Porter and the deep pools of ice of Thomas Bluewood. I wondered what they thought of me. Am I weak in your eyes? Foolish, maybe? Or am I not worth your time? _

_I shook my head; it doesn't matter what they think of me._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Albus had gone back to his room, still mulling over his thoughts.

_But I do care what he thinks of me..._

He closed his eyes, and became half-asleep, half-awake. _Harry, Harry, Harry...why do you make me feel this way? Of course, you'd make anyone feel this way. Your hair as black as the night, adorably messy, your bright emerald eyes so full of emotions that it's just screaming what you feel to me, emerald eyes that takes my breath away everytime I see them, capturing me in its alluring gaze, your porcelain face that can put an angel's face to shame, and you don't even need to put effort in it! Then there's your personality- kind, a bit shy, honest with what you feel. You never pity, you only symphatize. You are an angel with secrets and a dark past. You're innocent but you're not. You're a puzzle that I will probably never solve, a puzzle that I wouldn't mind being a puzzle forever because of the sheer beauty of it._

And Albus drifted asleep with a peaceful and happy smile engraved on his face...

* * *

Leave a review please! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! Thanks for all those who gave reviews, added me to their favourites and alerts! In this chapter, you'll see if Albus _likes_ Harry. ;) Oh, I forgot to write what Harry's and Albus' animagus form is! I'm sorry, I thought I already posted it...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned Harry, Voldemort probably realized that Harry and him were made for each other, made love to Harry and Harry would have kicked Cho Chang's teary arse.

Chapter 9: The Calm Before The What?

Hogsmeade...

" Isn't Hogsmeade great, Harry?" said Albus.

Albus, Majeya (The fifth year Gryffindor that asked Harry if he had sex in the library or not), Malena (Albus' friend) and Aberforth (fifth year Gryffindor, Albus' younger brother) offered to give Harry and Tom a tour in Hogwarts, Tom was with them earlier, but said that he forgot his money pouch and was going back to the castle and will just catch up later. So now, Harry, Majeya, Malena, Aberforth and Albus, without Tom, was seated around a table in Three Broomsticks, sipping butterbeer. The group can barely hear each other because of all the racket the crowd inside was making.

"Yeah, it is." said Harry, smiling. "Say, what brand of brooms do you suppose is better? Silver Arrows or Comets? I'm planning on buying a broom, but I don't know which broom is better."

The group happily chatted on about brooms, quidditch, the losing streak that the Cannons were having and rumors.

Beneath Harry's jolly exterior though, was anxiety coiling in his guts.

'Where was Tom going? Did he really think that I would believe his stupid excuse? He's planning something, I know it!'

As the others chatted happily, Albus whispered into Harry's ear.

"It's finished."

Harry's eyes widened. The potion for human transformation! They can see what their animagus forms already!

He smiled and excitedly whispered back "When are we going to drink it?"

Albus shrugged. "Whenever you want, Harry."

"Does tonight sounds good?"

"Of course."

At that, Harry forgot all about Tom's plots.

After drinking, they went to Honeydukes.

"Hey, Harry! Check these out: cockroach clusters! It's the best of the lot, trust me!" said Malena, shoving some incredibly icky-looking _things_ at Harry.

"No, try the Blood Pops! They are absolutely amazing!" said Majeya.

"Erm, no thanks." said Harry, wrinkling his nose.

Shaking his head and grinning crookedly at his friend's antics, Albus asked "What do you prefer, Harry?"

"Well..." looking around the shop for some food that looks to be made for human beings, Harry pointed "That one!"

"Lemon drops?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked with a defensive tone and a smile on his face. 'Albus Dumbledore, not having lemon drops? Impossible!'

"If you want sour things like that, go on ahead! I'll go for chocolate hog heads- they're amazing!" said Aberforth.

"Don't you want to buy something for Tom, Harry?" said Majeya.

"Oh, right." he replied. He bought more for Tom.

In the end, they all bought what the others think are great, including the cockroach clusters.

They went all around Hogsmeade, having fun with each other's presence. Even though all of them were fun to be with, Harry still prefered his best friends' presence. After having fun, Harry and the group also bought presents for each other. Harry had even bought Tom a gift- a necklace with an animated silver snake coiling around a moving black snake as a pendant.

* * *

The group of fifth years and sixth years were soon tired after roaming around Hogsmeade and buying Christmas gifts in advance. They dragged themselves into the Gryffindor Common Room. As the others fell soundly asleep on the couches, Albus and Harry sneaked out.

Entering an empty room and warding it, Albus excitedly placed two pieces of parchment, two daggers and two vials of the Animae Potion on a table.

"Ready now, Harry?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Harry and Albus both drank the potion at once, then immediately sliced their index finger and let their blood drop into parchment.

Harry's blood is moving counter-clockwise, then it turned black and formed the shape of a black...

"A cat." Harry said in a dead-panned voice. "No, scratch that. A _cute, black, furry kitty!_"

"It's okay." said Albus, trying hard not to laugh.

'Will wonders never cease? Harry's a kitty! That's so adorable...so adorable that I can't help but...but what? I don't know... am I incredulous? Disappointed? Relieved that he's not a very powerful animagus? Hoping that my animagus form is better? I don't know...'

Harry sighed and crumpled the paper, placing it in his pocket.

He asked "How about you?"

Meanwhile, Albus' blood was still moving counter-clockwise. It turned black...

and promptly vanished.

"Nothing." Albus said in a dead voice.

"I can't be an animagus."

"Albus..." Harry said, concerned. Albus just shook his head, disappointment written in his face.

"I'm fine with it, Harry. I'm okay." Albus' eyes were shining, and he left the room in a hurried pace.

Harry just stared, not knowing what to do.

Harry just sat there for awhile, staring glumly at Albus' blank paper. After a while, the door opened. Harry thought Albus had come back, but it was actually Aberforth. Aberforth looked a lot like Albus, but for some reason they are both just so different from each other.

"Hiya Harry...did anything to my dear old brother?"

Harry gulped nervously. He doesn't know what to expect of Aberforth, really. He barely had any decent conversation with him. " What? Erm...He got disappointed."

"That so?"

Harry eyed him warily and slowly nodded. Seeing Harry's nervousness, Aberforth laughed hysterically while Harry gaped at him.

" 'm not mad at ya, Harry. In fact, ye got me impressed! What the hell in the world did ye do to make the jolly fellow so glum? What, rejected him?"

"Erm, no. I didn't. He was just disappointed in...something. And for your information, he doesn't fancy me."

Aberforth snorted. "Ha! He can't fool me! I'm Aberforth Delagarius Marion Dumbledore!"

Aberforth grinned knowingly at him and patted his shoulder. "Don't ya worry, I won't tell anyone."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He knows what we were doing here earlier?

Aberforth grinned again at him and left the room, waving goodbye and muttering "Bye, kitty."

Harry sighed. ' Oh well, that certainly wasn't what I expected...A _kitty?_ He took the parchment out of his pocket again and dropped it to the floor in shock.

_What the hell?_

On the parchment was a drawing of a phoenix...that changed into a fish, then to a butterfly, to a squid, to a leopard, to some type of bird, to a dog, to a snake, and so on and so forth...The drawing was changing so fast that Harry can barely distinguish the drawing before it changes to another again.

Harry picked it up again. The drawing was still changing- he doesn't even know the name of the birds it was showing anymore. 'This must be a joke...How can _this_ be possible? Does this mean I can change to all of these?' Harry shook his head. 'Well, if that really is the case...then no one must know.'

He raised his wand and pointed it at the parchment and muttered "Incendio."

_I'm a freak again._

The parchment burned to ashes, with no one but Harry knowing it's secret...Even though Harry thought it impossible, there was still a tiny hope in his heart that it may be impossible and it was just not working right...Hah! When did "impossible" ever remained "impossible" in his life anyway?

* * *

Harry seeked Tom out, wanting to give the sweets he bought. He sneaked into the sixth year Slytherin dorms and found Tom reading a book.

"Tom." Harry whispered.

Tom sat up in his bed and patted the space next to him.

"Just the boy I was looking for. Set up the wards, Harry." Harry nodded and did what he was told to do. After that he dumped all the sweets he bought for Tom. Tom simply nodded his thanks and placed the sweets on his desk.

"So, I have found a book about Alternate Realities."

"Really? Where?"

"in Knockturn Alley, after being allowed to go to Hogsmeade and escaping from there. The book said that a person can transfer from a reality to another by huge amounts of magic that can go through the globe which keeps the realities apart, cross through a space of nothingness and tear into another reality. We probably got here because of our combined magic."

"Erm...What are we going to do now?"

"We must do an ancient ritual first, so that we can combine our magic again and successfully travel from one reality to another and not get separated from each other."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Oh, okay...I'll be going now." Tom nodded to him and Harry sneaked out, going back to the Gryffindor Dorms...

Tom smirked to himself. 'Life is just so easy with unquestioning idiots...'

End! Oh, Malena, Majeya and Aberforth are just extras, don't worry! They would probably appear in some chapters again, but only just as fillers.

Review please! :)


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry, I swear I am. A million things had just suddenly sprung up from who knows where! Oh, and sorry if my style of writing became different, I went through a lot of things in life and I had a bit of a personality change- I hope it's for the best though. Anyway, please don't lose hope in this story 'coz I'm certainly NOT giving up on it. I have to reread the things I've written over and over again and now, I can't even feel that it's written by me. It just sounds so different from my writing style of today, and I don't know why. Oh well, I hope my writing isn't so bad. I'm going to **revise** some of the things I've written, though **I won't change my** **plot. **I still love my plot, although I can't say the same with my writing… Oh well, I hope you enjoy this! XD

* * *

Chapter 10

He was back….

Images kept floating in Harry's head. Ginny's deathly pale face, Ron's desperation, Lockhart's shiny teeth and attempt at obliviation, the fifty-foot Basilisk…and one that he didn't need to image in his head.

Tom Riddle.

Cunning.

Handsome.

Powerful.

And even more dangerous than before.

Harry sighed. Perfect. Notice the sarcasm,_ please_.

Harry concentrated on driving those images away, fearing that he'd ruin the ritual they are going to do just because of something as simple as bad memories….

Presently, Tom was drawing circles and lines on the ground ("They're runes," said Tom dryly while looking at him with a raised eyebrow after he asked what Tom was scribbling- It was an idiotic question, but who cares? I'm nervous!). Harry observed their surroundings curiously since he hadn't been able to observe it properly before. Its structure, he found, was like three boxes that were connected to each other, with the left and right boxes smaller than the one in the middle. The ceiling looked very much like a big ancient churches', arching upward and it had large numerous cracks, some water are dripping down on the corner, making the pool-like puddle on his far left bigger. There were pointed arches that looked to be very detailed that separated the three spaces. The chamber was very cold, the walls were marble and were gothic in design, there were huge columns that dropped down from the ceiling to the floor at an astounding height, and the numerous small bones littered the floor, and in the middle where you expect the altar in the church would be, there stood the colossal marble statue of Salazar Slytherin. The statue was actually quite eye-catching- Harry bet it would have been a favorite muggle tourist spot if Hogwarts had let muggle tourists in and they somehow found the chamber.

Nah, this is Salazar Slytherin's chamber. The Chamber of Secrets. The Basilisk would have had a great number of people to eat.

The chamber wasn't that beautiful, but it was historical just like the rest of Hogwarts and it was majestic.

* * *

Tom stood up straight, dusted the dust off his robes, and turned to him.

"We begin." Tom said simply.

Harry nodded, but deep within him he knew there was nothing simple going to happen here. Not simple at all.

Tom had drawn seven detailed circles on the ground. There was a huge white circle- the biggest circle of all in the middle of the cold, stone floor. Tom said it was white because the color of magic was supposed to be white, and only white. Harry asked why black magic existed if magic was supposed to be white, and Tom said that it is because stupid fools named it black magic. The circle had two animals drawn with black chalk as ends: an augurey and a phoenix. Tom told Harry that the drawings of the animalswere important- Harry doesn't know why though. Inside the circle, there are three circles overlapping with each other. The circle on the left was a dark red color, the color of blood. The circle on the right was green, the color of souls. The one on the middle was black, the color of ashes. Inside the red circle was another white circle, where Harry stood. Inside the green circle, there was also another white circle, but this time Tom stood in it. Tom said that it was their rightful places because Harry was the source of Tom's blood while a part of Tom's soul was inside Harry. Harry in the circle of blood while Tom in the circle of souls.

Tom raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry did the same.

"In blood we are the same", they chanted together.

"In soul we are connected",

"Heaven and Earth, hear our request!"

Magic filled the chamber, the temperature dropped, and smoke appeared around them.

-What is your request, dear phoenix?- a whisper in the air queried.

"To be bound to the being in front of me", Harry whispered, head bowed, wand still raised.

Harry's whole body began to increasingly glow red. A golden light shot through his wand towards Tom, and it hit Tom's wand. Tom, in turn, began to glow red as well.

-What is your request, mighty augurey?- this time, Tom answered it.

"To be bound to the being in front of me"

Tom's glowing body was blanketed by silver and that silver flowed through his wand, mixed with the gold and also blanketed Harry's body.

Together, they chanted

"We who share both Blood and Soul

Mind and Magic

be bound forever more!"

The world turned black and they knew no more.

* * *

Harry woke up on the ground.

'Ouch', thought Harry as he gingerly touched his sore head. 'Damn, we could've thought of putting cushioning charms' sigh. Like they say, regret only comes second. 'Of course, when does Harry bloody Potter _not_ faint? ', he thought sarcastically. Harry flinched. Damn, maybe that was quite true after all.

Harry sat up, looking at his surroundings. Unlike all the other times he had woken up, he wasn't in the hospital wing. He was still in the Chamber. He saw Tom's unmoving form and stood up. 'Why am I not drained?' Harry wondered to himself. He felt perfectly well-rested despite the pain in the back of his head and he still felt that his magical core was as full as before. He moved and kneeled beside Tom whose body was curled to his left side. Harry was going to reach out to him, but then stopped.

There Tom Riddle lay ('I think I saw that phrase on a gravestone somewhere….'), his eyes closed in peaceful slumber, his face relaxed and a slight smile on his face- looking like an angel in peace. Harry smiled and instead of waking him up, he levitated him instead and threw a notice-me-not charm and an invisibility charm on the both of them so that even if they meet some students along the hallway, no one will question why the older boy was unconscious. And so Harry levitated him out of there with utmost care and walked through the hallways and found his path through the dungeons and preventing some Slytherin accidentally hitting Tom and sneakily went inside the Slytherin Dorms, and gently laid him down his bed.

Harry stared a bit more at the sleeping dark lord, taking in the serene atmosphere that surrounded the image. Harry gently tilted Tom's head to the side, inspecting the swelling on Tom's head. With a few whispered words, Harry healed the pain away. After that, Harry gently took off Tom's shoes and tucked him in. Then Harry bent down and whispered in Tom's ear in parseltongue, saying "_sleep well, Tom. Oh, and advanced happy birthday as well."_

And without hesitation, Harry placed a soft kiss on Tom's forehead.

Harry snuck away with a genuine, contented smile on his face.

* * *

Tom was warm. Very, very warm. And tingly. And comfortable. Despite Harry's assumption, Tom was awake. He was awake when Harry was levitating him along the chilling-than-usual dungeons, wherein Harry put a warming charm on him. He was awake when some careless Slytherin boy threw a slashing curse that headed towards him and Harry blocking it with his own left hand because he didn't have the time to procure a shield, effectively protecting him. He was there when Harry sneaked into the Slytherin dorms, being very careful not to bump Tom's levitated form against anyone, and then saw him heal the swelling on his head, staring at him then removing his shoes, tucking him in and also heard the whispered words.

'Damn, If only Harry knows what he does to me.

If only Harry had not only seen the swelling on the back of his head, but also how much his actions made Tom's heart suddenly appear when he thought he lost it.

No one had EVER done that to him before. Not his minions, not his numerous willing former bed partners, not Mrs. Cole, not the caretakers, not his muggle father, not his squib mother….. NO ONE.' The people he had considered close to him had always given him material things- the necklace Harry had given him cannot even compare to the price of those things. He wanted none of those.

Tom laughed ironically. Of all the people in the world, his greatest enemy, The Great Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, was the first and only person to give the only gift that he craved.

_**Flashback:**_

_He was eight; he had just got doted upon by a mass of parents for being so clean and cute and polite. Now he was on his bed, preventing the tears from spilling._

_And no, he is definitely not teary-eyed just because he was unsuccessful in getting a couple to adopt him. That had happened for so many times already. It was so much more than that..._

_Oh no, he was teary-eyed because of a certain jealous, cruel bastard on his bed…. On top of him, straddling his waist and tying his hands behind his back._

"_Please stop, I'll do anything… I'll give you my breakfast, anything…please…" little Tom Riddle pleaded._

_The teenager on top of him laughed mockingly. "What, little whore? You said you wished you had parents to hug and care and kiss you and tuck you in, right? Well here I am, going to do soo much more…" he raised his eyebrows in a meaningful manner._

_The teenager ripped the clothes off him impatiently while Tom winced as his cleanest clothes he wore in front of the parents wanting to adopt a child were torn to shreds right in front of him. His underwear was eagerly pulled off him and thrown out of the window. He opened the zipper of his pants and brought his penis out. Tom felt something hard poke his naked thigh._

_Tom closed his eyes. At that moment, he vowed to never hope again._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tom shook his head, clearing it out of bad memories. He reveled himself in the warm feeling that Harry gave him instead.

* * *

just made some changes. thanks for all those who reviewed by the way! Hope you like it! please read and review!


End file.
